


Nagisa Pranks The Group Chat: Dear Future Husband

by amuhseen



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I just watched a bunch of Haikyuu Text vids and said why not give it a try, M/M, So yeah, Texting, and then this atrocity was made, characters may be ooc, i didn't involve everyone bc how the hell can i write 24 characters, i don't even know myself, if you're asking what this is, sorry for cursing your eyes with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuhseen/pseuds/amuhseen
Summary: Fuwa Yuzuki: It’s lunch breakFuwa Yuzuki: And I’m bored so I need you to spice things upShiota Nagisa: ????Fuwa Yuzuki: I need you to lyric prank the group chatShiota Nagisa: Oh, okay sureFuwa Yuzuki: Really?Shiota Nagisa: I’ve got nothing better to do and I’m stuck in bedShiota Nagisa: What song should I do though?Fuwa Yuzuki: Oh this is going to be awesome…
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Class 3-E & Shiota Nagisa, Fuwa Yuzuki & Shiota Nagisa, Hara Sumire & Shiota Nagisa, Nakamura Rio & Shiota Nagisa, Shiota Nagisa & Everyone, Shiota Nagisa & Sugino Tomohito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 213





	Nagisa Pranks The Group Chat: Dear Future Husband

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I wrote this myself, tbh

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** Hey Nagisa 😊

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Hi Fuwa 😊

 **Shiota Nagisa:** What’s up

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Just wanted to text you and ask if you’re alright

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** it’s weird not having you in class

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Yeah, it sucks being sick 

**Shiota Nagisa:** Hopefully I’ll be better tomorrow 

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** Yeah, we’re all hoping you’ll be back soon

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Karma is literally a nightmare without you here to calm him down

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Isogai had to break up like three fights that he was a part of

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Really…. 😑

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** BTW how’d you convince him to come to school and not look after you

 **Shiota Nagisa:** I told him that if he skips another day of school I won’t hug or kiss him for a week

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Ouch

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Nagisa you legend

 **Shiota Nagisa:** I’m trying to be a good influence 

**Shiota Nagisa:** So is there anything you wanted to tell me

 **Shiota Nagisa:** And aren’t you in class

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** It’s lunch break

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** And I’m bored so I need you to spice things up

 **Shiota Nagisa:** ????

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** I need you to lyric prank the group chat

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Oh, okay sure

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Really? 

**Shiota Nagisa:** I’ve got nothing better to do and I’m stuck in bed

 **Shiota Nagisa:** What song should I do though?

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Oh this is going to be awesome…

  
  


—- 3-E GROUP CHAT ——

**Kimura Masayoshi:** Guys is water wet?

 **Terasaka Ryouma:** FOR F**KS SAKE GO TO SLEEP

…...

**Shiota Nagisa: Dear future husband**

**Akabane Karma:** Yes, Nagisa

 **Sugino Tomohito:** NAGISA

 **Sugino Tomohito:** How are you? I miss you buddy

 **Akabane Karma:** EXCUSE YOU HE'S TALKING TO ME

 **Okajima Taiga:** Actually he’s talking to his future husband

 **Okajima Taiga:** It doesn’t necessarily have to be you

 **Akabane Karma:** You have three seconds to run before my fist meets your face

 **Kayano Kaede:** Hi Nagisa

 **Nakamura Rio:** Well, what do we have here?

**Shiota Nagisa: Here's a few things**

**Shiota Nagisa: You'll need to know if**

**Shiota Nagisa: You wanna be my one and only all my life**

**Kimura Masayoshi:** So is no one going to comment on the fact that Karma just pulled out a notebook from nowhere to write down what Nagisa’s saying

 **Kimura Masayoshi:** Typing

 **Kimura Masayoshi:** Whatever

 **Akabane Karma:** SHUT THE HELL UP

 **Akabane Karma:** Continue please Nagisa

**Shiota Nagisa: Take me on a date**

**Akabane Karma:** I do that already

 **Yada Touka:** That is so sweet

 **Nakamura Rio:** And provides perfect material for my Ship Scrapbook

 **Mimura Kouki:** …

 **Mimura Kouki:** What

 **Nakamura Rio:** Nothing sweetie

**Shiota Nagisa: I deserve it babe**

**Nakamura Rio:** BABE

 **Okano Hinata:** BABE

 **Kurahashi Hinano:** AWW THAT’S SO SWEET

 **Sugino Tomohito:** Of course you deserve it Nagisa you deserve everything

 **Kayano Kaede:** ^^^

 **Nakamura Rio:** AGREED

 **Hara Sumire:** Nagisa you deserve the sun and moon and if Karma doesn’t give you it you can come ahead and tell me

**Shiota Nagisa: And don't forget the flowers every anniversary**

**Mimura Kouki:** Nagisa, you like flowers?

 **Akabane Karma:** Gotcha 👍

 **Kimura Masayoshi:** Karma what are you doing

 **Akabane Karma:** Preparing

 **Kimura Masayoshi:** Well that doesn’t sound ominous in any way

**Shiota Nagisa: 'Cause if you'll treat me right**

**Kayano Kaede:** YOU BETTER TREAT HIM RIGHT

 **Hara Sumire:** Or else :)

 **Okano Hinata:** 🔪🔪

**Shiota Nagisa: I'll be the perfect guy**

**Akabane Karma:** But you’re already perfect

 **Sugino Tomohito:** But you’re already perfect

 **Kayano Kaede:** But you’re already perfect

 **Nakamura Rio:** But you’re already perfect

 **Everyone:** ^^^

**Shiota Nagisa: Buying groceries**

**Shiota Nagisa: Buy-buying what you need**

**Akabane Karma:** You don’t need to get me anything Nagi

**Shiota Nagisa: You got that nine to five**

**Shiota Nagisa: But, baby, so do I**

**Shiota Nagisa: So don't be thinking I'll be home and baking apple pies**

**Akabane Karma:** But I like your pies

 **Akabane Karma:** Plus you look really cute in your apron

 **Hara Sumire:** 🙂🔪

 **Kayano Kaede:** 🙂🔪

 **Akabane Karma:** But if you don’t want to make them then I’ll just order out

 **Shiota Nagisa:** I never learned to cook

 **Isogai Yuuma:** But Nagisa, you’re a great cook

 **Muramatsu Takuya:** Yeah, you’re part of the chef squad for a reason

 **Kayano Kaede:** Your baking is to die for 

**Kayano Kaede:** And by ‘die for’ I mean ‘kill for’

 **Kayano Kaede:** As in I would cut a b***h if ANYONE STEALS MY CUPCAKES AGAIN

 **Okajima Taiga:** 😥

 **Kayano Kaede:** By the way Nagisa, I loved that chocolate tiramisu

**Shiota Nagisa: But I can write a hook**

**Shiota Nagisa: Sing along with me**

**Shiota Nagisa: Sing-sing along with me**

**Mimura Kouki:** You can sing?

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Yeah he can

 **Isogai Yuuma:** Yeah he can

 **Sugino Tomohito:** Yeah he can

 **Kayano Kaede:** Yeah he can

 **Akabane Karma:** Yeah he can

 **Sugaya Sousuke:** How do you guys know that

 **Isogai Yuuma:** He and Maehara do karaoke together

 **Sugino Tomohito:** I’ve heard him sing around me

 **Kayano Kaede:** Same as Sugino

 **Akabane Karma:** I’m his boyfriend ofc I know that

**Shiota Nagisa: You gotta know how to treat me like you love me**

**Shiota Nagisa: Even when I'm acting crazy**

**Shiota Nagisa: Tell me everything's alright**

**Sugino Tomohito:** Don’t worry Nagisa, everything will be alright 😊

 **Shiota Nagisa:** 😊

 **Akabane Karma:** OI BASEBALL GEEK HE WAS TALKING TO ME

 **Akabane Karma:** Nagisa, if anyone tries to make your day not alright I’ll make them regret that they were ever born

 **Shiota Nagisa:** … 

**Shiota Nagisa:** Thanks

 **Nakamura Rio:** Props for trying

**Shiota Nagisa: Dear future husband**

**Shiota Nagisa: Here's a few things you'll need to know if you wanna be**

**Shiota Nagisa: My one and only all my life**

**Kimura Masayoshi:** And he’s got ANOTHER notebook now

**Shiota Nagisa: Dear future husband**

**Shiota Nagisa: If you wanna get that special lovin'**

**Okajima Taiga:** 😏

 **Nakamura Rio:** 😏

**Shiota Nagisa: Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night**

**Akabane Karma:** You're beautiful 

**Akabane Karma:** You're beautiful 

**Akabane Karma:** You're beautiful 

**Akabane Karma:** You're beautiful 

**Akabane Karma:** You're beautiful 

**Akabane Karma:** You’re

 **Terasaka Ryouma:** WE GET IT

 **Terasaka Ryouma:** PRIVATE MESSAGES EXIST FOR A REASON YOU KNOW

**Shiota Nagisa: After every fight**

**Shiota Nagisa: Just apologize**

**Yoshida Taisei:** Karma? Apologise?

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Hey, Karma’s different around Nagisa

 **Maehara Hiroto:** He’s so whipped for him, that it just might be possible 

**Nakamura Rio:** Oh to be young and in love

**Shiota Nagisa: And maybe then I'll**

**Shiota Nagisa:** ….

 **Akabane Karma:** And then you’ll what?

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Nothing 😅

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Aww come on Nagisa

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** You gotta finish it

 **Shiota Nagisa:** No thank you

**Shiota Nagisa: Even if I was wrong**

**Shiota Nagisa: You know I'm never wrong**

**Sugino Tomohito:** I know that Nagisa, you don’t need to say it

 **Kayano Kaede:** You agree, right Karma :)

 **Akabane Karma:** sure

**Shiota Nagisa: Why disagree?**

**Shiota Nagisa: Why, why disagree?**

**Nakamura Rio:** OH MY GOD

 **Nakamura Rio:** How did I not get this earlier

 **Kanzaki Yukiko:** Get what, Nakamura?

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** NO DON’T RUIN IT

 **Mimura Kouki:**??

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Oh you mean that it’s a lyric prank

 **Muramatsu Takuya:** A what

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** NOOOOO

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** WE WERE ON A ROLL

 **Okajima Taiga:** Fuwa, Meghan Trainor is a bop

 **Okajima Taiga:** I figured it out like ten seconds in

 **Isogai Yuuma:** ‘We’?

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Fuwa texted me earlier and convinced me to do this

 **Shiota Nagisa:** So, should I stop now since everyone knows

 **Akabane Karma:** NO KEEP GOING

 **Nakamura Rio:** A bit eager there Karma

 **Akabane Karma:** SHUT UP

 **Akabane Karma:** Nagisa keep on going you’re doing great

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Alright then

 **Kurahashi Hinano:** Wait, I wanna join

 **Yada Touka:** Me too

 **Nakamura Rio:** Alright girls

 **Nakamura Rio:** The female unit of the Nagisa Defense Squad 

**Nakamura Rio:** ASSEMBLE

 **Shiota Nagisa:** The what of the what now?

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Just continue Nagisa

**Shiota Nagisa: You gotta know how to treat me like you love me**

**Yada Touka: Even when he’s acting crazy**

**Kurahashi Hinano: Tell him everything's alright**

**Okano Hinata: Dear future husband**

**Shiota Nagisa: Here's a few things**

**Shiota Nagisa: You'll need to know if you wanna be**

**Shiota Nagisa: His one and only all my life**

**Hara Sumire: Dear future husband**

**Kayano Kaede:** Make time for him 🔪 

**Sugino Tomohito:** Uhh Kayano what’s with the knife emoji

 **Kayano Kaede:** :)

 **Mimura Kouki:** Okay…

 **Akabane Karma:** I always make time for Nagisa

 **Kayano Kaede:** Just making sure :)

**Shiota Nagisa: Don't leave me lonely**

**Akabane Karma:** I won’t

 **Akabane Karma:** Not ever, okay?

 **Shiota Nagisa:** 😍 🥰

 **Terasaka Ryouma:** I wanna barf

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** Don’t ruin the moment

**Shiota Nagisa: And know we'll never see - you know what, never mind 😅**

**Shiota Nagisa: I'll be sleeping on the left side of the bed**

**Akabane Karma:** So you wanna share a bed with me now?

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Karma, it’s a song

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Also we already share a bed anyway

 **Nakamura Rio:** SAY WHAT NOW

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** I WASN’T AWARE OF THIS

 **Hara Sumire:** MY CHILD

 **Hara Sumire:** KARMA IF YOU MAKE MY CHILD FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE IN ANY WAY I WILL KILL YOU

 **Shiota Nagisa:** It’s okay Hara, he doesn’t pressure me to do anything I don’t want 

**Hara Sumire:** Still I’m watching you, Karma

 **Nakamura Rio:** So who’s the big spoon and who’s the little spoon

 **Okano Hinata:** Little spoon = Nagisa

 **Okano Hinata:** Obviously

 **Shiota Nagisa:** What’s a little spoon?

 **Nakamura Rio:** It means that Karma hugs you when you’re sitting or lying down

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Oh 

**Shiota Nagisa:** Then I am

 **Sugino Tomohito:** Nagisa’s usually the one that’s being held in hugs anyway

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Yeah, I guess

 **Shiota Nagisa:** It makes me feel safe when you guys hug me

 **Kurahashi Hinano:** AWWW NAGISA

 **Yada Touka:** I love hugging you too

 **Kayano Kaede:** I wish you weren’t sick 

**Kayano Kaede:** I wanna give you the biggest hug right now

 **Akabane Karma:** IDC that he’s sick I’m giving him a hug now

 **Shiota Nagisa:** NO KARMA YOU’RE IN SCHOOL

 **Isogai Yuuma:** Karma you can’t just leave

 **Isogai Yuuma:** You’ve skipped enough days already

 **Kimura Masayoshi:** Why are you texting that if we’re all in the same room

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Karma, remember what I told you

 **Akabane Karma:** Fine, I’ll stay

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Open doors for me and you might get some kisses

 **Akabane Karma:** Alright then

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Karma right now: Google, how do I install twenty doors on every wall in existence

 **Nakamura Rio:** HAH 

**Okano Hinata:** Don't have a dirty mind

 **Sugino Tomohito:** Well that failed

 **Akabane Karma:** What do you mean. I don’t have a dirty mind.

 **Mimura Kouki:** A few seconds ago you were talking about Nagisa in an apron

 **Akabane Karma:** INNOCENTLY 

**Kayano Kaede:** You have never been innocent ever

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Just be a classy guy

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Buy me a ring

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Buy-buy me a ring, babe

 **Akabane Karma:** You want a normal diamond, a blue one or a red one?

 **Shiota Nagisa:** WHAT?!

 **Shiota Nagisa:** KARMA NO DIAMONDS

 **Akabane Karma:** So crystals then?

 **Shiota Nagisa:** NO

 **Shiota Nagisa:** No jewellery Karma

 **Shiota Nagisa:** I’ll let you buy me comic books and pay for movie tickets and snacks when we eat out but clothing is where I draw the line 

**Akabane Karma:** Alright, I suppose I’ll have to wait until we’re 18 then

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Wha-

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** CONTINUE PLEASE NAGISA

**Shiota Nagisa: You gotta know how to treat me like you love me**

**Shiota Nagisa: Even when I'm acting crazy**

**Shiota Nagisa: Tell me everything's alright**

**Shiota Nagisa: Dear future husband**

**Shiota Nagisa: Here's a few things**

**Shiota Nagisa: You'll need to know if you wanna be**

**Shiota Nagisa: My one and only all my life**

**Shiota Nagisa: Dear future husband**

**Shiota Nagisa: If you wanna get that special loving**

**Shiota Nagisa: Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night**

**Shiota Nagisa: Future husband, better love me right**

**Shiota Nagisa:** And I’m done

 **Fuwa Yuzuki:** THAT WAS AWESOME

 **Nakamura Rio:** Yall have no idea how many screenshots I took 

**Shiota Nagisa:** Wait guys someone just rang the doorbell

 **Shiota Nagisa:** I gotta go 

**Shiota Nagisa:** Have fun at school 😊

 **Sugino Tomohito:** Bye Nagisa get well soon 😊

 **Kayano Kaede:** See you later Nagisa

 **Isogai Yuuma:** Wishing you the best and hope yo

 **Shiota Nagisa:** KARMA WHY DO I HAVE AN ENTIRE FLORIST SHOP’S WORTH OF BOUQUETS AT MY DOORSTEP?

 **Kayano Kaede:** Oh dear

 **Akabane Karma:** You said you wanted flowers

 **Shiota Nagisa:** IT WAS A LYRIC PRANK

 **Akabane Karma:** Well, I know that now

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Where am I even supposed to keep all of these

 **Shiota Nagisa:** Karma_What_The_Hell.jpg

 **Maehara Hiroto:** Wow

 **Maehara Hiroto:** That is a lot of flowers

 **Okano Hinata:** WTF how did you even

 **Okano Hinata:** You know what I’m not even going to ask

 **Shiota Nagisa:** My mom comes home in a few hours

 **Akabane Karma:** Maybe I should come over and help you clean up

 **Shiota Nagisa:** No


End file.
